


Third Chances

by darkfusionx



Series: Back in Sunnydale [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffyverse - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-17
Updated: 1999-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel returns to Sunnydale in search of Buffy to rekindle their relationship, but finds a very shocking revelation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer’ are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Warner Brothers. So, please don’t sue, because I’m not financially stable as of yet.
> 
> Denotes () means inner thoughts.

Angel made his way back to Sunnydale from Los Angeles in about five hours. One thing plagued his mind; Buffy was all he could think about. Her sunshine smile, and golden hair falling in place. It had been a year since he left Sunnydale and Buffy behind, after they had fought the mayor on graduation day.

Angel came into town a little after midnight on an early Sunday morning. He knew that Buffy would be asleep by now. But soon another problem plagued him…he wasn’t even sure if she was still in Sunnydale or even alive. The thought of Buffy being dead made Angel shut his eyes, trying to wash all thoughts of his beloved being dead. Angel turned down the street Buffy lived and parked his ’68 black Corvette up in front of the house.

Nothing seemed to change much, except for the lightblue curtains that hung at the second floor window, which was Buffy’s room. Angel stepped out of his car and walked across the lawn, near some bushes, up into the tree that he had climbed in so many times before. Angel felt his undead heart skip a beat…at least he thought was a beat. The light was still on and anticipation was creeping in. When he reached his familiar perch he looked in to see Buffy laying in her bed, holding the cross Angel gave her, the first time they met, behind the Bronze.

Buffy began to think to herself (God, after a year and I still love him). A tear streamed down her right cheek. She took her right index finger and wiped the tear away. Buffy soon heard familiar footsteps outside her bedroom door and put the crucifix back into her nightstand drawer and closed it.

“Hey, baby, what are you doing in here all by yourself?” a young male asked Buffy as he opened and closed the door it softly. “Well, I was here, thinking about you, honey” Buffy lied. Angel never saw the guy before, but he started to hate him in the two seconds he just seen him. “Come on, Buffy, you know that you weren’t thinking about me…were you?” Craig asked. “Craig, I love you, and of course I was thinking about you. You are my boyfriend after, all” Buffy responded with a kiss on Craig’s lips. Angel felt pain as he saw Buffy kiss him. (Who in the hell is this guy?) Angel thought to himself. He watched as Buffy kissed Craig with more passion that he had never seen in her before.

Craig slid his hands down her arms and eased her back down to the bed. Angel watched as Buffy ran her hands up and down Craig’s back and finally back up to take off the light. Angel watched in complete darkness as the two made love. His undead heart seemed to break into a million pieces.

Angel couldn’t believe that he had truly lost Buffy forever. He climbed down from his perch and walked slowly back to his car.

(It was a big mistake coming back to Sunnydale), Angel thought to himself. He started up the car and pulled away abruptly from the curb down to his old home. The mansion was a place where Angel found some form of sancuatary. He was surprised to see that it was still there. A lot of memories were made in there. Angel knew he was wrong for coming back, but he just had to. To claim the woman he loved back…to…Who was he kidding? He knew he left Sunnydale to help Buffy go on with her life and not to stay in this ‘freak show’ as he called it.

Now, Angel saw that Buffy moved on and had someone to take care of her. (I still love her), he said to himself, knowing that buffy was sharing herself with someone else, besides him. Angel remembered when Buffy would visit him after the attack he suffered by the hands of Spike and Drusilla. She was own private nurse. He stepped out of the car and walked into the mansion.

Everything was the same, just as the way he left it. After he left Buffy standing at the school, looking at him, he came back to the mansion to take his clothes with him. Angel cried as he was reminiscing about the love he had for Buffy. Blood-stained tears engulfed his face. He laid on the bed that they shared for so many nights and cried and whimpered himself to sleep.

Later that morning...

"Good morning, sweetie" Craig said Buffy as he wrapped his long arms around her thin waist. "Hi," she said as she yawned. Her back towards him, Buffy thought of the weird dream she had last night. Angel and Buffy were in the mansion, making love endlessly, until he disappeared into thin air. "So, did you sleep well? I mean that's if I didn't keep you up for most of the time" Craig said as he softly kissed her left shoulder blade. "I guess," Buffy said.

Buffy knew she had loved Craig, but Angel was freshly embedded in her mind for all eternity. (Oh, my God. Why can't I get him out of my head. Angel's not even living in Sunnydale anymore) she thought. If he ever came back, she wouldn't even care. That's really a lie in itself. Craig moved his arms from her waist up to her chest, but Buffy pushed them away and replied "Craig, why don't you go downstairs and make me some tea." "It sounds like you're kicking me out of bed, Buffy." "No, honey, it's just I have to go to school early, that's all" Buffy responded, slightly annoyed. Craig moved out of the covers and put on his blue jeans, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Buffy felt relieved that he was gone. She hadn't gotten used to him asking her about her whereabouts and such. Angel would never bully her so much. (There I go, comparing him to Angel again. He's not Angel, he could never be Angel). Buffy removed the covers from her naked body and grabbed her towel to take her morning shower. She never thought of Craig as a real 'boyfriend'. Ever since, Angel left Sunnydale, Buffy had become lonely. Everything that reminded her of Angel, she put away or burned.

Buffy turned on the faucet and stepped into the spray of water. She recalled when Joyce, her mother, finally told her that she had visited Angel, Buffy never forgave her. Buffy's feelings toward her mother never changed; she loved Joyce but, Buffy couldn't help but think if it weren't for Joyce...Lord only knows.

Angel realized it was around nine o'clock in the morning and he didn't want to stay, but he had no choice. The sleep he had was not helping him either. Angel knew that if Buffy found out that he was back in town, all hell was gonna break loose. He then decided that he would go back to sleep.  
Buffy and Craig kissed each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Buffy felt relieved that she didn't have to see Craig until 10:00 at night. (Another day at Sunnydale University) Buffy thought as she walked down to school. Even though, she didn't have to be in school until 1:30 in the afternoon, she decided that she would do some shopping.

Buffy approached the mansion and spotted a car parked in front of the deserted palace. In the four years Buffy lived in Sunnydale, not one person ever parked near the mansion...unless Spike was back to cause more problems for her. (Damn him)! she thought as she stormed towards the dark house. Buffy looked around to see if anyone was there but found no one, except a black leather jacket that she recognized. (Angel)? Buffy thought. She looked inside the bedroom and her heart skipped five beats when she saw Angel laying in bed.

Angel felt a presence that felt all to familiar. He opened his eyes to see Buffy standing at the foot of the bed. "Buffy"? Angel said in a surprised tone. "Hi, Angel," Buffy responded with a stiffness in her voice. Angel got up from the bed and walked towards the living room behind Buffy. "What wrong? Going to runaway again, Angel"? she asked.

"Buffy, that's not even the case, I came back for a reason" Angel replied, looking away from her. "So, what is it, huh? Oh, let me guess, you came back to SunnyHell to be with me" Buffy said as she moved closer to him. "Yes! Alright, I wanted you back, Buffy. I came back for you." angel said as he stared into her piercing blue eyes. "What did you think? It was your damn choice, not mine!" Buffy shouted as she turned her back towards him. "You're right, it was my damn choice, Buffy. I chose to leave because I couldn't give you happines!" Angel replied with hurt creeping into his voice. "So, you thought you can give me happiness now? Angel, you made your choice".

"Buffy, I love you and I'll always will. I never knew love, until, I met you that night at the Bronze. You captured my heart". "Heart? It's not even beating" Buffy said as she faced him again. "Don't do this to me, please"? Angel begged. "Do what? Love you, again. I can't Angel, I just can't. I'm happy now...without you" Buffy replied with tears in her eyes. "I came back, because I was miserable in Los Angeles. I needed you so badly in my life, Buffy. I came back to get the woman I love, instead, I see you moved on" Angel replied. "You saw me with Craig last night"? Buffy asked.

"Yes, I wanted you last night. I felt sick, I wanted to make love to you as many times as possible; I wanted to say 'I love you' one more time, Buffy" Angel replied moving towards Buffy, trying to hug her, but she stepped back two paces. "I love Craig, Angel, please leave me alone and don't come back" Buffy said as tears ran down her face. "Buffy, I-" "No! Angel, I don't love you anymore" Buffy said. "You don't love me"? "I believe the lady said that, man" Craig responded.

"Craig, what are you doing here"? Buffy asked. "I followed you, you didn't think that I wouldn't realize that today is Sunday not Monday. You Have classes at 1:30 on Sunday and at 10:00 on Monday's. Buffy I'm not stupid" Craig said as he rubbed a hand through his short blond hair. "We were having a conversation, pal" Angel said in an angry tone. "Listen, pal, don't piss me off. Number 1: you are messing with the wrong guy". "You don't want to get me angry, Craig, I have a tendency to bite people" Angel responded, holding up all his defenses.

"Hey, calm down, both of you. Craig, Angel and I were just talking, it has nothing to do with you" Buffy responded wiping tears from her eyes. "It has everything to do with me, Buffy. You don't get it, Buffy, you should learn not to sleep with a person you barely know" Craig said to her. "What the hell are you talking about"? "Exactly, what the 'hell' it is" Craig said. Buffy looked into Craig's eyes and noticed it had a mysterious glow... a red glow. "Craig, don't you think you're being too harsh"? Angel asked. "Shut up, you sonafabitch" Craig said as his voice changed in a demonic form. "Who the hell are you"? Angel asked. "Who the 'hell' am I'? I'm your worst nightmare.

Before Buffy could blink Craig transformed into a giant devilish hellhound. Soon, Angel transformed as well and backed away from Craig towards Buffy. "Buffy, get the hell out of here, now!" Angel said as he growled at the 10 feet tall hellhound. It's bloodshot eyes pierced through Angel's golden irises. "Angel, no. I can't leave you here" Buffy responded.

The hellhound leapt toward Angel with so much force that it knocked both Angel and Buffy back into the table. Growls and blows were traded back and forth. The hellhound growled at Buffy and hit Angel in the jaw with a right hand. Angel came back with a right knee in the breadbasket, and a left cross to the right side of the beast's face. Angel pushed the hound off of him and sent it flying onto the couch. Angel quickly stood. "Come on 'bigboy'. Want a piece of me? Come and get it, dog breath" Angel hissed. The hound lunged at Angel and he threw the monster off of him, sending it crashing into the coffee table. "Angel!" Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stay out of this, Buffy!" he said as he looked back at her and growled.

Angel jumped on the fallen hellhound and landed left and right combinations across it's horrible face. "I need a crossbow" Angel said as the hound grabbed him by the neck and slowly lifted Angel high in the air and tossed him him to the far side of the room. "All right, Craig, you want to play games, come and get me, dogboy, come on!" Buffy shouted as the hound got on his feet. "You will pay for this, Buffy" Craig said. "How?" Buffy asked.

Buffy had grabbed a crossbow in her duffel bag and drew the arrow out. "You think you can hurt me, little girl?" "Who are you calling 'little'?" Buffy asked as she put the arrow in the chamber. "You can't hurt me, you love me, Buffy" the hound said as he stepped closer towards Buffy. "I beg to differ" she said as the arrow shot straight into the monster's heart killing him instantly.

Buffy dropped the crossbow and rushed over to Angel. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Nothing, a little bedrest can't cure. Besides, I should have been used to you catering to my needs" Angel replied, trying to get to his feet. "Well, you need to get up first" Buffy said as she lifted Angel and ran her arm around his waist.

Buffy brought Angel to bed and said "So, what are we going to do with 'dogboy' out there?" "Well, you'll think of something" he said as he grimaced in pain, trying to lay down on the bed. "You know, I owe you dinner since I got back into town" Angel continued. "No, you don't, besides, you never took me to dinner, and you need to rest for a while" Buffy replied taking off his boots and dropping them on the floor.

"At least a cup of coffee, for old time sake" Angel replied. "Are you asking me out?" "Well, you can call it that if you want" Well, I want," she continued. "I want you for as long as I could remember. I missed you so much". Buffy hovered over Angel to look into his golden eyes. "I wanted you, too, Buffy. I couldn't sleep at night without you...ever since, Willow gave me, the restoration spell to fully revive my soul, I desperately wanted to make love to you" he said. "She did, did she? Well, I'll just have to talk with her, when she gets back from her sabbatical with Oz" "Buffy, I made a mistake leaving in the first place. I want to be with you, now. Right now" he said as he transformed back in human form.

"All you had to do was ask" Buffy replied. Angel swept her into his arms and began kissing her pouty lips. He had almost forgotten how it felt to touch her. For the first time in a while, it felt good to really love again. Buffy washed away the past as Angel made love to her the second time around.


	2. Third Time Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wonders if coming back to Sunnydale was the right choice. He finds himself feeling kind of lonely, while Buffy goes away with Willow to Aspen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB network. So, please don't sue me.
> 
> Original Characters: Daria and Billy.
> 
> Denotes ( ) inner thoughts.
> 
> Denotes [ ] emphasis words used in italics form.

Buffy woke up in the arms of her lover. Angel was sleeping soundly, and Buffy didn't want to disturb him. She removed his right arm from around her waist and moved slowly out of the bed. She slipped on her blue Capri pants and white Candies midriff top and walked toward the livingroom. She stood over the dead body of Craig, and noticed that he had returned to human form. Buffy grabbed a shovel from the closet near the main entrance. She picked up the right arm of Craig's body and dragged him across the wooden floor. The corpse was heavy, but dragging a naked man outside the mansion wasn't Buffy's specialty. (I've seen so much shit, but this beats it) she thought to herself. She dragged the body to a far away bush and began digging a hole. After some time the hole was deep enough to hide the body. As soon as she was about to put the body in the grave, the body slowly melted into a dark-green, bubbly liquid. "Eww," Buffy replied. "Well, at least, I don't have to bury the fuck anymore she said a loud, hoping that no one heard her. With that notion, she turned on her heels and grabbed the shovel and headed back inside the mansion.

Inside, Angel was wide-awake, looking at her in a curious way. "Where did you go? I missed you in bed" Angel said as he sat up in bed. "Well, I'm sorry, but I went to bury Mr. Ugly out there, but when I got outside, he turned into a green slushy. "That's odd, I never heard anything like that ever happening to a hellhound. Oh, well it doesn't matter. Come on back to bed Angel said as he patted the bed. I would love to but, I got classes in less than- Buffy paused as she looked at her Timex watch. "Oh, shit in 20 minutes. Honey, I got to go, I'll be back later tonight she said as she kissed Angel on the lips.

As he laid in bed, he began to think of Buffy and noticed a slight hardness in his gender. (I wonder what she's doing now) he thought to himself. With that thought he went back to sleep. Buffy arrived at her first class with five minutes to spare. Sunnydale University was a very big school, not to mention all the guys on campus wanted to date her. Buffy raced through the town hall as everyone called it and ran down the long yard and finally reached the Esquire building. It's gray cement bricks held the structure together like a house of cards. Buffy entered the second room on the left and noticed Willow sitting by herself.

"Hi, Will, did you miss me? Buffy asked. "Buffy, where were you? I called your house like fifty times. And where's Craig? Willow asked her, not noticing that Mr. Barone, the English professor, was standing in front of them. "Ahem. Mr. Barone said. "Miss Summers, may I remind you that tardiness is not an exception. I would not stand for you disturbing my class with your miserable excuses" he replied. Willow could see the hairs stand on end behind Buffy's neck; the last thing she wanted to see was her friend being kicked out of college because of hurting the teacher.

"Mr. Barone, I was late because my car wouldn't start and I didn't have enough change for the bus Buffy replied innocently. "Full of excuses, Summers" he said as he looked at Willow an walked away to begin his afternoon lecture. Buffy took out her notebook and began writing what Mr. Barone had put on the chalkboard. "So, what happened to Craig? Willow asked in a whisper. "It's a long, boring story, Will. Let's just say that he wasn't exactly what I thought he was" Buffy replied. They ended the conversation shortly after, since Mr. Barone was watching them like a hawk.

After being in class for an hour and a half, class finished and Buffy and Willow went to the local eatery and bought four slices of pizza and a soft drink. "What did you mean he wasn't what you thought he was?" Willow asked. "Will, the boy was a major hellhound to the fuckin' beast" Buffy responded. "No way." "Yes, way. And get this Angel's back in town" Buffy said taking a huge bite out of the pizza. "Oh, my God, Buffy, what did you do?" Willow asked. "We argued, but we made up the best way we know how" Buffy replied. "What?" "Sex, Willow. And I have you to thank for that." "Well, I try my best" Willow smiled. "God, Angel back in town, what is the possibility that I would actually see him again?" "About a million to one" Willow responded also taking a bite of her now lukewarm pizza.

The two young women headed to the little shopping center located on the campus. They spotted a bookstore and decided to look around. The store was very small and smelled of wood. The stacks of books were high and huge. Buffy located a book section on sex and called Willow over to see what's what. "Oh, look, Will, the "Over A Thousand Sexual Positions" written by the real-life Karma Sutra. I wonder if this comes in hardcover" Buffy replied. "Yes, it does, Miss, a handsome young man said to Buffy. He was tall, dark-brown hair; medium built and had a chiseled face with the cutest dimples a girl could ever love. His smile was very bright, except for the small gap he had in the middle of his top front teeth. "What?" Buffy said, mesmerized by his handsomeness. "I was referring to the book, he said. "Oh, I'm sorry." "That's all right. So, what's your name? he asked. "Suffy Bummers." "My friend means Buffy Summers" Willow interrupted. "I'm sorry, what did I say?" "Nothing, it doesn't matter. My name is Billy Walters" Billy said. "Nice to meet you, Billy" Willow said. "Who would you be?" Billy asked in a nice, but stiffening tone. "I'm Willow," she said simply. "So, are you girls from Zeta Omega Delta sorority?â€ â€œNo, we are just regular students enjoying college lifeâ€ Buffy said. â€œSo, what frat are you from?â€ Willow asked. â€œIâ€™m from Omega Beta Theta. Itâ€™s fine, but sometimes the parties we have can get really out of handâ€ Billy replied sweetly. â€œOh, Buffy, we have to go to our next class. I t starts in ten minutesâ€ Willow said.

â€œNice meeting you, Billyâ€ Buffy said. â€œLikewise, and nice to meet you, too, Willow.â€ â€œThanksâ€ Willow responded. Buffy put down the book, but then picked it up and bought it. After Willow and Buffy left the store, Willow was the first to talk about Billy. â€œSo, Buffy, what do you think about Billy?â€ she asked. â€œHeâ€™s o.k. I guessâ€ Buffy responded. â€œOk? Buffy, heâ€™s a major hottie.â€ â€œYeah, but heâ€™s not Angel. â€œEver since Angel came backâ€¦by the way did he say why he came back?â€ Willow asked trying to be nosy as possible. â€œYes, Jenny Jones, he did sayâ€ Buffy said as she looked at Willow in a curious manner. â€œSo, what is it?â€ â€œHe said that he came back to be with me. That he had made a big mistake leavingâ€ Buffy said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

â€œI love Angel. I donâ€™t think I never stopped loving him, even when I was going out with Craig. Sometimes, I think it was destine to work between Angel and Iâ€ Buffy said as her voice changed from happy to sad. â€œBuffy, it took you a while to try to get over him, nowâ€¦I just think he might run off againâ€ Willow said. â€œI understand that youâ€™re protecting me, Will. I really appreciate it a lot, but I think heâ€™s going to stay for goodâ€ Buffy said. â€œAll rightâ€ Willow said, feeling a little happier than before.

They walked back to â€˜town hallâ€™ and into the â€˜Royalâ€™ building for their physiology class. They didnâ€™t speak much until it was for them to leave. â€œOh, Buffy, I almost forgot to ask you, but Iâ€™ll ask anyway.â€ â€œWhat is it?â€ â€œWell, you know that my sorority is going to Aspen for upcoming four-day weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to go with meâ€ Willow said. â€œWell, sure Will. I just have to tell Angel when I head over to the mansion laterâ€ Buffy said. Just then Oz came up in his van. â€œHey, Oz, whatâ€™s going on?â€ Buffy asked. â€œNot much. Iâ€™m just â€˜cool dudeâ€™ todayâ€ he replied. â€œYeah, wait until tonight when the full moon hitsâ€ Willow whispered to Buffy as she getting into the passenger seat. â€œWant a lift home?â€ Oz asked Buffy. â€œNo, guys, thanks anyway. Besides, I stole her away from you enough already.â€ â€œAll right, see ya.â€ â€œSee yaâ€ Buffy said as she waved and sighed as she turned to walk back thirty miles to the mansion. It was 4:20 p.m., so, Buffy knew that Angel was still asleep. (Man, Iâ€™m getting too old for this shit) she thought to herself. (If being [old] was wearing me down, why donâ€™t I just quit being the Slayer. Naw, being the Slayer has good pay as it is) she thought.

Later on that evening...

"What?!" Angel asked Buffy. "I think I need to experience Aspen or any place, besides boring ol' Sunnydale" she answered. "Buffy, I understand that but I came back to be with you" Angel responded in sadness. "I know that, Angel. I just want to figure out where we stand in this relationship." "Buffy, I can't afford to lose you again" Angel replied getting more upset. "Angel, its only four days! Look, I'll be back before you can say 'ski bunny'" Buffy replied. "Buffy, please if you go don't fall in love with anybody else" Angel pleaded. "I promise, honey" Buffy replied.

Angel walked towards Buffy and softly kissed her lips. Their tongues tangled together in a somewhat musical tone. Buffy wrapped her small, muscular arms around Angel's neck and forcefully pushed herself onto him. Angel quickly responded by putting his hands on her slender thighs and massaging them slowly.

Buffy removed her hands from his neck and found her way to his black silk shirt. She ripped the shirt in an animalistic manner and playfully growled against his hard, massive body. (Why is she tempting me?) Angel thought to himself, knowing that if she was going to do that, then he'll have to get a little [rough]. But, Buffy liked being rough, so it was a disappointment to him. At least he inherited one good thing from Angelus: That was both of them could fuck a girl, until she was talking backwards or speaking in foreign tongues.

Angel was mesmerized as his mind drank in the kiss. After, dreaming about her all day it was time to unleash the beast, sorta speak. Angel moved his hands up along her hips, which caused Buffy to shiver tremendously. He placed both hands on her breasts, cupping them gently. It sent shockwaves of heat through Buffy's small body. He began to pull the shirt over her head as she raised both her arms in a surrendering gesture. Her naked breasts were exposed as he tossed the shirt aside on the livingroom floor. The cool air began to make her nipples hard with excitement. Angel noticed as two bite marks came into view as he pulled back her long blond hair. The previous night had left his love mark on her right side of her neck.

Both topless; it was Buffyâ€™s turn to do the undressing. Buffy slowly unzipped Angelâ€™s black leather pants, releasing the monster from it. He wriggled out of his pants and watched as they hung low at his pale ankles. Then, Buffy noticed that he had wore the red silk boxers that she had bought him the past two Christmasâ€™ ago. Angel pulled them down and stared at Buffy with his dark-brown eyes. Buffy looked at him as she stripped off her Capri pants and threw them on the floor.

Angel walked towards Buffy and picked her up into his arms and laid her down on the sofa. Buffy invited him into her arms as he began to kiss her neck down between her breasts. Her heat grew more passionately as Angel slid in between her legs and gently placed his hard length at the opening of her center. Angel gently pushed his manhood into her tight, wet passage. Buffy began to fell him fill her and she moved below him. Angel also moved with her. Buffy ran her hands over his back and down his tight, pale ass. Buffy moaned out loud as Angel thrusted deeper and faster into her sweet hotbox. Their passions grew into an enormous wave of sexual heat, that circulated through their cores.

Buffy came close to climax, she didn't realize that Angel was in game face and was about to climax himself. Angel moved her hair from her neck and licked it. As his tongue made contact with a pulsing jugular vein, he felt sensation go straight to his head. Angel softly bit down on her neck as he felt his sensation leave his body and explode into hers. They both let out a violent scream as they climaxed together. Angel gently licked Buffy's neck, soothing any pain she was feeling. "Are you o.k.?" Angel asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, baby, but I just need a little time right now" Buffy said. Angel got up and went to the bedroom. Buffy sighed as she picked up her clothes and started putting them on. "Goodbye" she whispered. Buffy walked out the mansion and went home.

The next few days were rough. Buffy went to school and ignored Angel's calls and visits. She hanged with Willow and never talked about Angel. "Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked. "Willow, I'm just pissed at myself. Angel was upset because I wanted to leave to go to Aspen with you" Buffy responded. "So, what's the fuckin' problem? I mean he just left and now he wants to be joined at the hip" Willow snapped. "I don't know. He wants me to spend more quality time with him. I really love him a lot, Will. Now, if I go to Aspen with you, I may lose him, forever." "Buffy, you won't lose Angel. If he says he loves you, he would understand. You need a vacation. A Slayer's job should have some loopholes in it" Willow said. â€œAll right, fuck it. Iâ€™m going to Aspen and enjoy myself, have a few drinks, sit back and relax while a handsome guy named Sven massage my body. Ooh, Will, the possibilitiesâ€ Buffy said, taking a drink from her beer. â€œIâ€™ll drink to thatâ€ Willow said as she pushed her bottle with Buffyâ€™s in a cheering salute.

Wednesday eveningâ€¦

Buffy packed all her warm clothes into her duffel bag when she heard a knock at her window. Through the blue curtains she could see Angel peering through them, trying to get a good look at her. Buffy opened the window and pulled back the curtains. She acted like nothing changed between them. â€œBuffy, where were you? Iâ€™ve been trying to get you for a few days.â€ â€œI have been busy with work. Iâ€™m sorry I didnâ€™t come to see you, Angelâ€ Buffy replied. â€œThat explains why you walked out on me on Sunday.â€ â€œAngel, you donâ€™t understand. Iâ€™m not sixteen anymore. I have to go because I need a break from all of thisâ€ she said. â€œBuffy, donâ€™t do this to me.â€ â€œDo what to you? I canâ€™t stay here while you try to love me again. I need time to think about us. If I donâ€™t, we may never get the relationship back to what it wasâ€ Buffy said as she turned around to face him. "Buffy, I think I understand. You need time to think. I just wish we could work it out together. I love you, Buffy" he said as he turned and stepped through the window.

Early the next morning...

Willow met Buffy at her house. She noticed that Buffy wasn't her usual punning self, but she want to pry. "Ready to go?" Willow asked with an a million-dollar smile on her face. "You bet, I'm ready Will. I can't find my skis" Buffy said in a slight frantic tone. "Don't worry, Buffy, they have skis for rental up in Aspen" Willow said.

they made it the ski resort late Thursday night. Buffy was a pro at skiing down the slopes at night. Willow had so many accidents that she decided to sit in the lodge, nursing a swollen ankle. At 10:00 Buffy realized it was getting really late, but was disturbed when a man came up to her. "Buffy? What are you doing here?" Billy asked. "Billy? Wow, this is definitely a really something. What are my chances of running into you here up in Aspen?" Buffy asked. "Some luck, huh? Well, I'm here with some of my frat buddies. We wanted to chill with some ski bunnies before we have to go back to school. By the way, where's your friend?" "Willow is nursing a swollen ankle back at the lodge with her boyfriend." (Good, I could finally get with Buffy) he thought. "Well, I'll better go back to the lodge myself" Buffy said, rubbing her hands together, trying to keep them warm. "I'll walk with you." The night was dark and cold. Buffy and Billy walked across the white path that had poles that indicated the way back to the lodge.

Angel sat at the bar, trying to drink himself into a stupor. He had to drink because he was missing Buffy. It was 24 hours before he had spoken to her, now he had to wait patiently for her return. Angel took a drag off his cigarette and placed it back on its glass perch. As Angel ordered another shot of whiskey, a tall black-haired woman sat at the barstool right next to Angel. "Hey, don't you think you had enough, pal?" she said with a heavy English accent. "Why don't you mind your damn business, lady. Can't a fella have a bloody drink by heself?" Angel said in his old but never forgotten Irish accent. "Well, I don't know. Frankly, I think you are just right now, am I right or wrong?" she asked. "You don't listen, bitch. Why don't you bother someone else and leave me alone!" Angel shouted.

The next few minutes, Angel stared into space wondering if he was drunk enough to drive home. "So, what is your name, love?" "Me name is Angel, what's yours, young lass? I hope it's not a stupid one at that" Angel said finally facing the woman for the first time. "The name is Daria, Angel. Now, I think I better help you up, before you pass out at the bar" Daria said. Angel replied with a slurred "All right" and dropped a 20-dollar bill on the bar for the bartender.

Daria held Angel with a lot of force that she caused him to vomit up liquor and blood. "What is your problem, lad? You look like you drank pigs blood or something." Angel didn't respond, fearing that he would say something stupid. Daria carried Angel up to her room just over the bar. When she opened the door, the musty air consumed her, nearly choking her violently. She put him down on her bed and closed the door. As soon as Angel's head hit the soft pillow he was out like a light... "I really appreciate you walking me back to the lodge" Buffy exclaimed. "No problem at all, Buffy" Billy responded with a toothy smile. "


	3. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reflect upon their relationships.

Buffy sat alone in her room, thinking about her weekend in Aspen. Angel had changed so much and yet she didn’t know how. Kissing Billy Walters was a test. A test that she had passed. She finally understood that her mind, body, and soul belonged to Angel. Angel…Just saying his name was music to her ears. He brought so much love and kindness into her heart. Come to think of it, they both helped each other blossom over the years. No regrets she thought as she wrote the words in her diary.

Xander remembered when he hated Cordelia with an extreme passion. Now, everything changed. Allison wasn’t the one for him. Not when she tried to drive an ax through his scull, made it more convincing. He belonged to Cordelia, after she made her presence known back in Sunnydale. She fought to be with him and that’s all that mattered to him. As Xander took a sip of his beer he thought about words that would sum up how he felt. 'No regrets' embedded his brain as he took another sip from his beer.

Cordelia had to go shopping. It was the only way she could get her mind from thinking about Xander Harris. The love she had for him was incredible. Her heart pounded as she thought of him. He was actually cute in an Eddie Munster kind of way. She had proven that she was the better woman since she beat the crap out of that platinum blonde, Allison. No regrets at all, she loved Xander no matter how much they bickered.

Angel sat in the mansion, trying his best to avoid the sunlight as possible. Buffy...she was everything that he had ever wanted, minus the whole killing vampires, demons, and fighting supernatural forces. He loved her enough not to tell her about Daria. A girl who he thought was real but wasn't. Or was she? He couldn't tell Buffy that he made love to someone else that wasn't her, real or not. He had learn to depend on her and she to him. They were blossoming like a new red rose. It wasn't easy, but, they managed to pull things together. 'No regrets', he thought to himself. He wouldn't change anything about his beloved Buffy. No regrets at all.

The End


End file.
